The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Hydrangea paniculata Sieb., which was discovered as a chance seedling in a controlled planting of Hydrangea paniculata (unnamed) (unpatented) by the inventor, Dr. Masato Yokoi, in Ehime Prefecture, Shikoku, Japan. The varietal denomination of the new variety is ‘SHIKOKU FLASH’.
The genus Hydrangea is included in the family Saxifragaceae which comprises about 80 genera and 1,200 species of herbs, shrubs, small trees, and woody climbers mostly temperate in origin. Hydrangea comprises approximately 23 species of deciduous or evergreen shrubs and vines originating in North America, South America and East Asia, many of which possess desirable ornamental characteristics. Recent taxonomical treatments sometimes isolate Hydrangea in a new family, Hydrangeaaceae.
Hydrangea paniculata is widespread and common throughout much of Japan and eastern and southern China. It generally has opposite, occasionally whorled, simple leaves, elliptic or ovate in shape with acuminate apex, 5 to 15 cm long and 5 to 10 cm wide. Leaves are generally softly pubescent. Leaf color ranges from light to dark green, depending on light intensity and cultural conditions. The plant is deciduous. Flower color is white, often changing to pink as the season progresses.
Flowers of Hydrangea paniculata are borne in mostly conical or pyramidal panicles 15 to 20 cm long with a few white to pink sterile flowers each 1.75 to 3 cm wide. Fertile flowers are numerous, blooming in summer and early fall.